mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Snips/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Boast Busters Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Snips and Snails rush past Twilight Sparkle and Spike, eager to see the new unicorn pony's performance in the town square. Snips carrying Spike while running S1E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|Snails: "Why, haven't you heard? There's a new unicorn in town!" Snips excited S1E06.png|Snips: "Yeah! They say that she's got more magical powers than any other unicorn ever!" Twilight sad S1E06.png|Snips talking to Spike, along with Snails. Snails hopping over Spike S1E06.png Spike hopping over Snips S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|The audience beholds Trixie and her flamboyant manners. Twilight and friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Snips and Snails convinced S1E06.png|"That settles it." Snips "no, in all of Equestria" S1E06.png Trixie not pleased S1E6.png|"Here's your smoothie you asked for, with extra hay, just how you like it." Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png Snips Smiling S01E06.png|The pair request a story about how she vanquished the Ursa Major... Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png|...but she tells them to go away until morning. Snips and Snails leaving Trixie alone S1E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|"Oh, of course, Great and Powerful Trixie. Anything you say. We are at your beck and call." Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Spike confronts them about Trixie's false claims. Snips "just bringin' her a smoothie" S1E06.png Spike "how can you fall for her lameness?" S1E06.png Snips challenging Spike S1E06.png|"The Great and Powerful Trixie vanquished an Ursa Major! Can your Twilight claim that?" Spike "were you guys actually there?" S1E06.png Spike "not gonna believe a word she says" S1E06.png Snips Stare S01E06.png|Snips gets the idea that they should bring an Ursa Major into town so Trixie can prove her worth. Snips "you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" S1E06.png Snips and Snails leaving S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png|That night, the two head into the Everfree forest. Snips and Snails entering the ursa's cave S1E06.png Snips and Snails in the dark S1E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png|Snails uses magic to make a light, waking up the bear. Snips gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snips Running S01E06.png Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png|They run back to town, screaming, "Trixie!" Snips and Snails pounding on Trixie's trailer door S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png Snips "we have a tiny problem" S1E06.png Trixie "what is so important" S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips and Snails running away S1E06.png Snips tells Trixie to defeat the Ursa S1E6.png|"Great and Powerful Trixie, you've got to vanquish the Ursa." Trixie "out of your little pony minds" S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png|"Uh, okay. Stand back." Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png|"Heh. Piece of cake." Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png|"Aw, come on, Trixie." "Stop goofin' around and vanquish it, eh?" Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Snails "well, that was a dud" S1E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png|"Come on! Where's all the cool explosions and smoke and stuff like earlier?" Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Twilight whats going on S1E6.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png|Snips and Snails proudly tell Twilight that they brought the bear into town, knowing that Trixie would vanquish it. Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png|"I can't; I never have." Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png|Trixie admits, "I can't." The two cry, "What?!" Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png|What?! Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Twilight takes care of the Ursa Minor and wonders how to punish Snips and Snails for causing all that trouble. Even Derpy is mad. Snips and Snails trying to sneak off S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png Snips impressed by Twilight's magic S1E06.png Snips and Snails accept punishment S1E06.png|They're awfully sorry, Twilight. Twilight "for starters" S1E06.png Snips and Snails looking at each other S1E06.png Snips and Snails confused S1E06.png Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|Twilight gives Snips, Snails, and Spike mustaches at the end of the episode. The Show Stoppers Crowd of ponies watching Snips and Snails S1E18.png Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png|Explaining their magic act. Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Snips and Snails are a team in the Talent Show. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|All the participating teams onstage. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails with their class entering Canterlot gardens. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png|Snips and Snails laughing at the CMC. Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png|Snips, beside Snails and Dinky, watching Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Snips grinning S2E06.png|Snips looking cute. Snips blushing S2E06.png|Snips blushing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Snails & Snips Plates S2E06.png|Snips and Snails always carry spinning plates. Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png|Snips, a fan of Rainbow Dash too? Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png Snails Talking S2E8.png Snips Objects S2E8.png|"Objection!" Says ace attorney Phoenix Snips. Snips 'is played out' S2E08.png|"I think the word 'awesome' is played out! Rainbow Dash deserves better!" Snips 'the most stupendous pony' S2E08.png|"I motion that we declare her the most stupendous pony!" Snips 'Astonishing!' S2E08.png|"Astonishing! Snips 'Astounding!' S2E08.png|"Astounding!" Scootaloo 'Bedazzling' S2E08.png Scootaloo sounds good S2E8.png|Hey, that sounds good. Rainbow Dash Fan Club Meeting S2E8.png Rainbow Dash giggling S2E8.png|Laughing at what she hears. Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png|Watching Rainbow Dash fly off. Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png|"Something special." Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Rainbow Dash guts to perform S2E8.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash yeah yeah S2E8.png|You know she's falling, right? Falling Air Ballon S2E8.png Noi gets an autograph S02E08.png Hearts and Hooves Day CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Ponyville Confidential SchoolLettingOutS2E23.png Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png|Admiring the newest cutie mark. Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png|Their flanks are stuck together with gum. Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png|This embarrassing situation does not go unnoticed by "Gabby Gums". Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png|"Snips and Snails and bubblegum fails! And that's when the biggest jokester in school really stuck his hoof in it - literally!" Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png|They distribute that edition of the paper to students. Snips exclaims, "Our mothers always told us we'd end up in the papers someday." Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png|Snails proudly says, "Look! We finally got the gum out!" Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png|Scootaloo casts a glum look on Snips and Snails as the Cutie Mark Crusaders realize that they ran out of school-related gossip. Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png|They try to glue themselves together again to get attention. Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png|Aww! Look at their faces! Rarity reading S2E23.png Rarity smile S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png|Rarity starts reading a copy of the paper without Sweetie Belle's permission, and finds it hilarious. |index}}